


for the first time

by scftangcls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I just love him, Other, Poetry, Writing, enjoy, i love jisung, like a lot, so i wrote about it, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftangcls/pseuds/scftangcls
Summary: han jisung is falling in love for the first time.





	for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> this was just me writing about jisung cause i love him a lot<3

han jisung is falling in love for the first time.

he is the innocence of childhood intertwined with 

maturity and becoming who you're meant to be.

he is light. he is life being breathed back into 

those who thought themselves too far gone.

he is comfort in hard times. he is the feeling of 

getting through whatever life throws your way.

han jisung is soft hands and subtle glances.

he is grace and admiration and being stunned 

into silence when compliments surround you.

he is eyes full of stars.

he is never wanting to let go.

han jisung is late night conversations.

he is midnight nostalgia and soft thoughts.

he is beautiful english communicated with a 

honey voice and endless elements of beauty.

he is vocabulary consisting of soundcloud 

rapper phrases and hyping your best friends.

he is cheeks hurting from laughing too hard.

he is bad jokes you can't help but smile at.

he is everything that makes you happy.

han jisung is moonlight.

he is staying up until 4am to finish a project.

he is tired eyes and messy hair and everything 

pure and imperfect in the life that you're living.

he is raw emotions and putting all your passion 

into something personal for the world to view.

he is solace in empty rooms and being alone

he is finding comfort in oversized hoodies and 

scorching hot cocoa on chilly winter mornings

he is rough edges and breaking down walls

he is insecurity and accepting your flaws and 

learning to love yourself just the way you are.

he is sonder; noun.

the realization that each random passerby is 

living a life as vivid and complex as your own.

han jisung is falling in love for the first time

and he is falling in love all over again.

_ -e.g. _

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment n leave kudos if u enjoyed !!


End file.
